Estudiar
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —T-Tenemos que… T-tengo que… estudiar—se corrigió, gimiendo en el trayecto. —Eso lo haremos después—su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal—… ahora hagamos otra cosa.. ¡Vaya, vaya!¡Soñando de nuevo, Onodera! TakanoMxOnoderaR. NO LEMON.


Estudiar.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

**Me enamoré de ti en un domingo impregnado con la escena de la lluvia.**

**Al recordar tu sonrisa mientras volteabas a mirarme, comienzo a desear verte.**

**El estremecedor sentimiento secreto, la suave sensación desconcertante.**

**Al ser incapaz de abarcarlas a ambas con mis manos, mi corazón es lentamente aplastado en el crepúsculo.**

**.**

**.**

—Buscamos la hipotenusa del triángulo. Un cuadrado ni siquiera tiene hipotenusa.

—A-Ah, ¡l-lo siento!

—No tienes porqué disculparte.

Onodera Ritsu yacía recostado boca abajo, apoyado por ambos de sus codos para así poder escribir en su libreta de Matemáticas. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por diversas razones. La primera, estaba con Saga Masamune, su gran primer amor. La segunda, estaban en la casa de éste, solos, en la misma cama, y con un pelinegro demasiado cerca. Y la tercera, era que antes de ponerse a estudiar habían mantenido relaciones, y ahora él se encontraba con una camisa del mayor, que la verdad le quedaba grande.

Se removió un poco incómodo al recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho antes.

—E-Entiendo—susurró, apenado.

_Saga-senpai es… Mi primer amor. Aunque nuestras salidas se limiten a ir a comer a algún restaurante familiar, o venir acá a su hogar, me siento realmente feliz. Aunque son pocas las veces en que nos dirigimos la palabra más allá de la biblioteca o de su casa, mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza cuando estoy a su lado. Aun así, hay algo en mi pecho que duele…_

—¿Te duele el cuerpo? Estás muy distraído—dijo el pelinegro, con su típica expresión seria y su voz fría y aterciopelada.

_Y es que con solo hablarme, siento que mis piernas van a temblar. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas… Y me pongo nervioso cuando siento su aliento cerca de mí…_

—Oi, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó el mayor, al ver que el pelicafé estaba en otro mundo, completamente sonrojado y con la vista perdida en su libreta.

Se le quedó observando por unos segundos, con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes.

—S-Sí, Saga-senpai—respondió el chico después de un tiempo, aún en la misma posición; sólo que esta vez su notorio sonrojo aumentó mucho más al no poder sacarse de la cabeza las escenas del pelinegro y él haciendo cosas indecentes en la cama —. Me disculpo, la verdad no sé dónde tengo la cabeza…

—… Ya veo.

_Ah, tan frío como siempre… _

Ritsu se removió algo incómodo, mientras asentía de la nada. Su mente no estaba para pensar, así que no se recriminó a sí mismo en el momento en que comenzó a borrar una hoja en blanco de su libreta. Takano, atento a todos sus movimientos desde un inicio, alzó una de sus cejas con cierta curiosidad. ¿Pero qué le pasaba al chico? Desde que se recostaron en su cama después de haber hecho el amor más de una vez, estaba así. Por un momento llegó a pensar que…

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó de la nada, con algo de burla en su voz.

Onodera pegó un brinquito al escuchar la voz del ojiavellana en su oído, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente, mucho más que antes.

—¡N-No! —Aclaró de golpe, alejándose un poco, dejando el borrador un poco gastado, interponiendo la libreta algo arrugada entre los dos—. ¡P-Por supuesto que no, Saga-sen…!

Y calló al sentir los cálidos y hambrientos labios de su acompañante sobre los suyos. Emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras sus brillantes e inocentes ojos verdes se abrían de par en par, sin comprender aún la situación. Sintió entonces la lengua del mayor recorrer su cavidad bucal con algo de desespero, esperando a que respondiera a su beso. Colocó uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, mientras lo recostaba en la cama, lanzando a un lado la libreta y aplastando el borrador; tomó los delgados brazos de Onodera e hizo que los colocara alrededor de su cuello.

Onodera, después de unos momentos de que su mente estuviera en blanco, respondió al beso con algo de timidez. Sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, buscándose una a la otra, con algo de desespero y ternura a la vez. El pelicafé gimió cuando la mano libre del otro se coló por debajo de la gran playera blanca que llevaba puesta para acariciar su vientre. Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando una delgada línea de saliva que los unía a ambos.

—Eres tan inocente…—enterró su cabeza entre el hueco de sus hombros, los cuales temblaban debido a la situación—… Es imposible no caer.

—S-Senpai…

Ritsu estaba más que sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

En ese momento, no sabía si había escuchado bien. Senpai siempre fue algo frío. A pesar de que teníamos 'algo', eran contadas las veces en que me decía cosas como esa; pero aun así, me sentí enormemente feliz. Me sentí el joven más feliz de toda la tierra, y llegué a pensar que la timidez sería reemplazada por la felicidad notoria, dándoles a entender a todos los demás mis sentimientos.

—T-Tenemos que…—seguía hablando, tratando de ignorar los constantes respiros del mayor cerca de su oído, y de sus caricias en una de sus tetillas—… T-tengo que… estudiar—se corrigió, gimiendo en el trayecto.

—Eso lo haremos después—su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal—… ahora hagamos otra cosa.

—P-Pero mi padre me… ¡A-Ah! —gimió fuertemente al sentir la mordida en su mejilla, y la mano de su senpai ahora en su miembro, masajeándolo lentamente. —N-no…

—Ritsu… Te amo…

_Y ante esas palabras, mi mente se puso en blanco…_

**.**

**.**

—¡…dera!

_Ahhh. Estoy tan cansado. Últimamente los días en Marukawa han sido demasiado agotadores, más de lo normal. Ahora creo que ni siquiera duermo, no he comido decentemente en 2 semanas, y creo que sólo me he bañado 3 días, y no necesariamente días seguidos._

—¡…ndera!

_Escucho la voz de Takano-san en mis sueños. Me sorprendí a mí mismo recordando aquél día en que él y yo hicimos… Ah, no quiero recordarlo. Por suerte, no reprobé el examen de Matemáticas al día siguiente, ya que no lo tenía permitido; debido a mis bajas calificaciones, mi padre ya me tenía un ultimátum, diciéndome que era la última vez que reprobaría un examen así. Por suerte, eso nunca pasó… y todo gracias a senpai._

—¿¡Dónde está Onodera!

No, no fue gracias a Saga-senpai.

—¡Aquí estás, inútil!

**Onodera Ritsu, 26 años de edad. Actualmente trabaja en Marukawa Shoten como Editor de Manga ****Shōjo en el Departamento Esmeralda. Tiene que soportar todos los días a su vecino y a la vez jefe editor, Takano Masamune.**

El rostro algo furioso y cansado del pelinegro hizo temblar a los que observaban la escena. Pero a Onodera no parecía importarle, ya que él seguía en el mundo de los sueños, sin imaginar que esa persona, su verdadero amor, lo estaba mirando fijamente. Por el rostro que tenía el chico en esos momentos, supuso que estaría soñando _feliz_. Se veía realmente lindo e inocente.

—¡ONODERA!

—¿¡Q-Qué! —la voz grave y fuerte del tirano que tenía enfrente lo hizo despertar. Soñando con él… de nuevo. —¡L-Lo siento, Takano-san! —gritó algo furioso, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, causándole un mareo. Menuda bipolaridad.

—¡Saca 10 copias de todas estas encuestas, ahora!

—¿¡Qué! ¿¡Está demente! —preguntó algo colérico, mientras asesinaba con la mirada al pelinegro.

—Es un castigo—respondió, guardando un poco la compostura y en el fondo divertido por la situación—. O no, más bien…—aclaró—… tómalo como un pago debido a la _ayuda_ que te di con tu examen.

¿De qué estaba…? Oh. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo en frente de todos? Aparte, eso ya había pasado hace 10 años, ¡debería de dejarlo de lado! Pero tú soñaste con eso, Onodera, pensó, recriminándose a sí mismo. Con furia le arrebató los papeles y sin dirigirle media palabra, dio vuelta y fue hacia la copiadora, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo de su sueño.

**Otra vez.**

… _Por supuesto. No fue gracias a Saga-senpai… Fue gracias a Takano-san._

**.**

**.**

**Sólo quererte ya no me satisface. Sólo admirarte no me saciará.**

**También hoy, lo único real es mi soledad. Si te viese ahora seguro terminaría llorando.**

**Sólo quererte ya no me satisface. Sólo admirarte no me saciará.**

**Una vez que la luz de la mañana sea derramada, con valor te diré: ¡Me gustas!**

**.**

**.**

¡Y bueno! ¿Qué les puedo decir?

He de admitir que me gustó cómo me quedó, en el fondo era lo que esperaba, aunque llegan momentos en que siento que puse algo de OoC en Takano, pero eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras.

¡Al fin logré subirlo! Este One-shot lo tenía incompleto desde hace ya tiempo, porque tengo muchos fics en camino que mi cabeza no puede tenerlos guardados ahí siempre: El nuevo fic de Kuroshitsujo, CL, los sucesos de Adrenalina (continuación en proceso, ¡el programa que vi me ayudó demasiado! ¡Gracias, Hana!), un fic Original (de dragones) que estoy haciendo, los exámenes… En fin, un montón de cosas por hacer.

Creo que el más beneficiado con esto fue precisamente este One-shot, porque como estoy en temporada de exámenes, pues eso de estudiar sí le va bien (?), es por eso que ahora fue algo sencillo; si no lo había subido fue por falta de tiempo, nada más. Peeeero bueno… No puse lemon porque… No sé. Sí quería ponerlo, pero como que hoy mi mente anda algo sociópata, y no quiero que termine en hardcord y una combinación de sangre con semen, así que me limité a no hacerlo. Por el bien de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, por el bien de ustedes. Aparte, ese tipo de lemon no va con esta Yaoi tan hermoso, ¡por supuesto que no! Ejem… ando algo hiperactiva.

La última frase de los pensamientos de Onodera, creo que fue mi favorita. Con ella, mis queridas lectoras, quería darles a entender que nuestro querido Ritsu ya no ve a Takano-san como su senpai, como 'Saga Masamune', si no que ahora lo ve como lo que es en la actualidad: su tirano, atractivo y amado Takano Masamune. Ni más, ni menos. No es que eso pase todavía en el manga (de hecho, en el último capítulo que ha salido, Onodera de borracho ve la imagen de Takano cuando está joven, y aún menciona su nombre entre sueños), pero sé que algún día pasará. Ya no susurrará 'Saga-senpai' cada vez que sueñe con él, ahora dirá con amor: 'Takano-san…'

Ah… Seré feliz ese día.

Bueno, creo que me he puesto algo cursi y dramática, ¿no? Sí, creo que sí. Entrar en la mente de Eva, mi propio OC, me está dando una realidad que… ah, en verdad es interesante xD.

Sin más, me despido.

Espero y les guste, y que les haya transmitido la idea de mi párrafo deforme con respecto a Onodera. En cuando a la actualización de Adrenalina, se las traeré lo más pronto posible (Maldita escuela… ¡Brey! Creo que harás una matanza por acá xD), se los prometo.

Ahora sí, ¡que anden bien! Les agradecería enormemente sus reviews.

¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13**


End file.
